Naruto Fiction: A Treat For Whom?
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: My entry for the KakashiIruka Summeer Fest on LJ - link Summary:What is a man to do when a young chuunin develops an oral fixation? Characters are property of Musashi Kishimoto


bTitle:/b A Treat For Who?

bAuthor:/b TheaBlackthorn

bPrompt Number:/b 7

bRating:/b 14+

bPairing(s):/b Kakashi/Iruka

bSummary:/b What is a man to do when a young chuunin develops an oral fixation?

bContains/b Implied sexual interest. Eating food described in a sexual manner.

bWord Count:/b 3,279

bAuthor's Notes:/b Betaed by Kiterie, Liralenli and o0o_Faor_o0o.

His familiar Icha Icha novel laid face down on one thigh, one of his fingers resting along the spine and the others splayed absently across the cover. For once, his gaze wasn't riveted to the story held in its pages, but to the story unfolding before him.

From his position in one of the trees next to the playground, he watched as Umino Iruka spoke enthusiastically to one of the mothers who had gathered while her daughter child looked on. The rapt attention from Kakashi was common when it came to the sensei and his students. Kakashi hadn't failed to note this before but now he was beginning to understand it. His sole grey eye lingered on the way the chuunin-sensei moved and the obvious skill evident in his motions, even when unintended. Iruka held Kakashi's interest: he had been watching the sensei for a while now (completely unnoticed), as was his way.

It had all started a few months ago in the mission room.

He'd come in late to hand in a scruffy report littered with misspellings and dirty smudges, something he knew would earn him a heated glare from the young sensei manning the desk. Kakashi enjoyed teasing the brunet, but something had been different that day.

When he arrived at the Mission Room, entering with his book between the fingers of one hand, a feigned nervous smile tilting the corners of his one visible eye as he rubbed his hand across the nape of his neck, he had halted in his steps, eye trained on the brunet sitting behind the mission desk, eating lunch; or more specifically, a banana coated in a rich layer of dark chocolate sauce.

In truth, it couldn't really be said he was eating the thing; it looked more like he was giving it his full and ardent attentions. The way the fruit parted plush pink lips, the pale yellow flesh plunging in and out before being slipped free to have a hot pink tongue run across the downy flesh to lick at the dribbles of chocolate that escaped his lips. It brought a lump to Kakashi's throat and virulent heat to his loins.

Silence permeated the room, though the chuunin at the heart of it remained oblivious.

Kakashi had stood there, frozen to the spot for a few minutes, before shaking off the effect of Iruka's inadvertent show. He walked over to stand beside Genma who was comfortably slouched against one wall, lips tilted in an amused grin as he rolled a senbon needle back and forth in his mouth.

Kakashi's eye didn't stray from Iruka but he did notice the growing number of ninja in the room that were giving the man heated looks or shy blushes. With his own gaze unwavering, he spoke quietly to the jounin beside him, "How long's he been doing that?"

"This is a first for me. Which is likely why it's gotten everyone so riled up. That sensei is one man a lot of people would love to have a piece of."

Kakashi blinked at Genma's statement. He hadn't realised that Iruka was so sought after, but he supposed that it was understandable; the man was a rarity. Iruka thrived on his emotions, the complete opposite of what ninja were trained to do. He approached everyone openly and without prejudice, sharing a smile or a comforting word with anyone who needed it.

Iruka was also an extremely capable chuunin-sensei in the academy, his fellow teachers and students praised him and he turned out the most stable and well trained pre-genin, with the lowest drop-out rate of any sensei before him. Iruka cared about each and every child that he eventually sent out into the field, and Kakashi admired that.

Kakashi believed that those children were Iruka's, just as much as they were their parents'. Even long after they'd left his safe haven and ventured out into the world, they often spoke of him or visited.

Kakashi had also seen, on the few mission's they'd shared, that Iruka was highly skilled, sneaky, and ruthless, as well as being no slouch in the action department. Though his chakra reserves restricted him from jounin, the man was ingenious with what he had.

"Well, whoever's got him sure is a lucky son-of-a-bitch, ne?"

Kakashi had forgotten that Genma was there, too lost in his own thoughts. It took him a few minutes to understand the tokubetsu's words, "Got him?"

"Yeah. What, you didn't think a man that wasn't getting any, would behave like that did you? Whether he's aware of it or not, that man has a serious fetish."

Kakashi was glad of the mask that covered his face, jaw dropping open as words seemed to abandon him. Iruka had a serious fetish? The knowledge seemed to slip, insidiously, inside the jounin's mind and the first of a number of images flashed into his head.

Iruka on his knees, lips spread wide around his thick shaft, moaning wantonly as Kakashi rocked inside with teasing thrusts.

Kakashi's eye slid shut, blocking the brunet from view in hopes of quelling the need that was rising inside him, but the image stuck. God, that man was a sight. Kakashi barely held in the groan that wanted to escape his parted lips, as his cock hardened in response to the vivid images that flooded his mind.

Kakashi started at Genma's voice, once more lost to the pictures in his head, "You alright there, Kakashi? You look a little flushed."

He could see the little quirk of Genma's lips, and instead of answering his question, he choose to divert away from it, "Seems you have a rival, Genma. I mean the man has a serious oral fetish, just like you. Does that mean you're getting some really good…"

Genma was gone. The tokubetsu jounin vanished from his side, a livid blush mantling his cheekbones as he fled through the doorway to his left.

Kakashi chuckled softly, thinking about teasing the other jounin in future about just who was causing his own little fetish, but all thoughts on that subject were lost when he made the mistake of looking over at Iruka.

What he saw was a curious umber gaze fixed on him, just as that piece of fruit did another dive between those lush lips. Kakashi felt heat rise in his own cheeks, glad of his mask once again as it hid the way his skin tinted at just a look from Iruka.

He saluted the chuunin swiftly with two fingers to his temple, waving his report in one hand, "Yo, I better go and fix this, ne?" He needed to get away from Iruka, to calm the raging need that had his cock pressing against the zipper of his uniform pants, and to try to stem the flow of images of just where he wanted those lips right now.

The pale flesh of the fruit popped free of Iruka's lip's as the man spoke, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Please do." There was something in that look that Kakashi couldn't decipher, but he wasn't about to try: he needed to leave. His cock was hard against the seam of his zip and he wasn't about to let the world know he had a hard on for a very erotic chuunin.

Back in the present, Kakashi sat back against the broad trunk of the tree, eye fixed on the man that had been plaguing his every waking thought and all his dreams for the past few months. He'd left the Mission Room in a flash that day, to take care of the arousal the chuunin had unwittingly caused. He would have guessed that he wasn't the only one.

It hadn't really started then, but his obsession with the brunet had escalated steadily over the last few months, until the point he was at right now. Kakashi had always enjoyed taunting the brunet: Iruka had the most interesting reactions, his emotions plain to see. His interest developed even more since Iruka had stood up to him after he'd put Team Seven forward for the chuunin exams.

Whenever Kakashi was within the village's walls, he trailed after the other man like a lost puppy, and though it galled him, he couldn't help himself. He wanted Umino Iruka and today, he hoped, he'd have him.

Temptation like that couldn't go unpunished after all.

The need, pain and humiliation he had endured over the last few month's from unexpected bodily reaction's whenever he'd seen Iruka eating anything, was enough to drive any man to distraction.

His breaking point had been only hours ago. Kakashi had almost lost his other eye due to his distraction.

And that would not do.

Though his lust had been building and was a constant ache in his balls, there was more to it than that. He had been tailing the man for hours on end, foregoing his usual reading time to trail the man around and he had come to know the young sensei.

They had shared a few inadvertent lunches thanks to Naruto's insistence and on some occasions Kakashi had managed to wangle his way into a few private lunches with the other man. It had taken a little time before Iruka would trust him not to tease him at every opportunity but he'd won the chuunin over. They discussed so many things: Iruka wasn't just a chuunin-sensei, but an avid reader on a diversity of subjects that he professed would aid in his teaching his students.

It was that and so many other little things that had captivated the jounin, the sheer amount of care Iruka gave to his students and his attention to the smallest details about their lives that Kakashi himself wouldn't have noted, because to him it wasn't relevant.

The ache in his balls was only rivalled by the ache in his chest. He wanted Iruka; mind, body and soul. He'd not felt like this before, but he knew only too well what it meant; though he wouldn't acknowledge it to anyone but himself for now.

And yet, he still didn't know if the other man was taken, as Genma had implied that fateful day. In the time he'd been observing Iruka he'd seen so many people with him; fellow shinobi, student's, even civilians; but never any that crossed those specific boundaries that only an intimate relationship would allow like the light brush of fingertips and the way two people drew together even when they weren't touching.

Kakashi was often out on missions, so he could reason out that Iruka had been meeting with his partner at those times, but he was surprised at how easily they had kept it a secret, especially in a village full of nosy ninja whose favourite hobby was gossip.

So his first task was to find out whether the chuunin was taken.

As he looked up from his reverie he caught sight of Iruka once more, walking casually up to the bench across from the tree he was sat in. The brunet sprawled out on the sunlit surface; one arm stretching along the back of the wooden structure, legs comfortably spread out in front of him.

What Kakashi's eyes fixed on was the pale blue treat that was pressed to parted lips. Iruka had a sea salt popsicle. Kakashi swallowed, feeling his trousers tighten at the thoughts of Iruka and that delicious sweet running through his head, naked skin, cold nipples, needy flesh all touched with the chilly treat.

Kakashi's mouth watered with the running flashes of tanned flesh contrasted with pale ice cream.

It took an effort of iron will to draw him back to his previous train of thought. He needed to talk to Iruka, to capture his interest as ardently as he had been enthralled by the young sensei. Now the question was; could he cope with that visual up close and personal?

The answer; yes.

For the sake of his own sanity, and if only for the sake of it. Yes.

Kakashi dropped down from the tree he'd been sitting in, tucking his book away in his back pouch before shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Kakashi's eye never left the chuunin but the man hadn't noticed his descent; good.

He walked out, momentarily blinded by the pure warm sunshine that lit the playground of the Academy. Kakashi let his posture rest into its familiar slouch, something he'd adopted long ago (it seemed to put others at ease around him, when he was younger people often found him quite intimidating and Kakashi had worked hard to perfect his lazy image to alleviate some of that wariness. He wouldn't be a good ninja if he couldn't have even done that right).

He was a little surprised Iruka hadn't spotted him yet, but it was possible that the chuunin knew he was there but was waiting for him to approach. As he walked slowly forward, hand sliding from his pocket to give his signature salute. He paused as Iruka spoke, "Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei."

"Mah, Iruka-sensei you ruined my greeting."

Two dark eyes turned on him then, a smile tweaking the corner of soft looking lips, "Did I? My apologies then."

Kakashi felt his heart beat pick up as he closed the distance between them, but he gave nothing away, even as that smile sent his blood pounding when directed at him. Kakashi gave one of his signature eye-smiles and came to a halt just in front of the sprawled-out sensei. He eyed the pale blue popsicle Iruka held with interest, and he realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one.

Unfortunately, the sweet treat was now tainted by images of Iruka swallowing around the pale girth, and having it teased over pert nipples, gasping. Kakashi blinked, focusing instead on the young man that was speaking to him, "So, Kakashi… you like popsicles or is there something else you needed?"

Kakashi watched as that pale icy treat slipped between parted lips, tongue peaking out to swipe across the tip before it disappeared inside the chuunin's mouth. The way Iruka's eyes slid closed as the popsicle disappeared made Kakashi want to slip something else between those lips, to see if his hard flesh would please Iruka as much as the salty treat.

He pushed the need aside, his other hand moving from his pocket the moment he felt his cock stir with the sweet show the chuunin was giving him. It wouldn't do for his hardened shaft to be visible through his trousers so his hands pulled the fabric too taut. He swallowed subtly before finding the words he wanted to say, "Mah, sensei I had a question for you."

"Oh, what question could you have that I could answer for you?" Umber eyes opened to look back at Kakashi, that damned popsicle resting against slightly parted lips, "Did you want to know where to get a popsicle? You seem quite interested in it. I am afraid one of my pre-genin gave it to me so…"

Kakashi eye opened slightly, eyebrow rising at Iruka's' rapid assessment, the chuunin was half right, but he didn't need to know that, "No."

Kakashi halted when Iruka looked up at him again, eyes brightening, his words penetrating the jounin's hazy thoughts, "Would you like a bite, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi blinked down at the chuunin rather stupidly for a few moments, the pale treat being offered to him from Iruka's extended hand. But before he could summon a response, Iruka flushed, a hand coming up to rub across the scar traversing his nose as he spoke bashfully, "Ah, of course you don't, my apologies Kakashi-sensei, I wasn't thinking."

Kakashi both loved and hated that look. The man made a visual treat, the light flush against tan skin, a shy expression on his face. But at the same time Kakashi didn't like how Iruka was behaving, that he had caused those words to fall from sweet lips. He bent down, eye on a level with the seated chuunin's as he spoke, "I'd love some." Kakashi voice was a rumbling purr that he hadn't intended and Iruka's head shot around to look at him, their noses almost touching, and eyes wide

"You do?"

"Hai, Iruka."

Iruka's eyes darkened, as Kakashi watched. The jounin was surprised at the way Iruka's face seemed to shift then, from the embarrassed teacher he'd been moments before, to a rather sultry, sexy, hungry-looking man.

Iruka's voice made Kakashi's hair stand on end, "Took you long enough."

Kakashi stumbled then, "Excuse me?"

"I have been waiting Kakashi."

Kakashi eyed the young man before him, thinking swiftly while his eye remained locked on the man before him. "Oh, for…" Kakashi couldn't help but ask, a curious realization dawning in his mind as Iruka spoke.

"You."

Kakashi felt that now familiar heat tighten his lower belly, his cock stood hard to attention as he started the facts as he knew them, "You're not seeing anyone are you? Meaning that Genma was lying that day in the Mission Room. You've been playing me from the start."

"Yes." Kakashi felt something dark bubble up in his mind. It didn't smother the arousal that had already lit inside his body, but it added a dark edge to it. He didn't like being played.

His question came out clipped, "Why?"

"Because, I was tired of wanting you so much I couldn't think straight." Kakashi watched Iruka for a moment, seeing the truth strain in every feature. If there was one thing about this man, it was that you could see the emotions in his face; and Kakashi believed him, the feelings Iruka spoke of echoed inside him.

"Ah."

Kakashi's eyes linked with Iruka's, their gazes holding, he could see the emotion so clearly in Iruka's eyes, his anger ebbing away in light of these sudden but much wanted revelations.

"You understand."

Kakashi nodded subtly, his word a clear affirmation of the pain and need he could see deep in Iruka's dark eyes, "Hai."

"Good. Now Kakashi, why don't you come into my office."

Kakashi felt his lip quirk at Iruka's sudden change in mood, the man was apparently emotionally fickle, shifting moods as he saw fit. The jounin had an inkling of what the brunet was implying without speaking the words out loud, but he couldn't help but want to tease this man. "Mah, that's a rather interesting offer Iruka. What might I get if I do as you ask?"

The chunin's lush lips tilted in a sly smile and the darkness of his eyes sparked with interest. "Well... you i_have/i _been a good boy..."

Kakashi didn't hold back the depth of his need, letting it show through his own eyes, his hand coming up to trace the chuunin's throat. "Let's go."

Kakashi loved that Iruka responded to his touch, his head tilting away so his pale fingertips could trace across the tanned surface. Iruka's eyes never left his face, and Kakashi could feel his gaze like a hot brand. Kakashi moved quickly, hand twinning around Iruka's wrist and pulling the man up so he was pressed flush against him. He refused to let his body shudder at the feel of Iruka's hard shaft pressed against his own. He curled an arm around Iruka's lower back, leaning in to whisper against the shell of Iruka's ear, "Bring your popsicle."

And with that, he spun on his heel to the sound of Iruka's gasped breath and walked across the open, gravel covered playground towards Iruka's office, and the treat he had been dying to get a taste of since that fateful day in the Mission Room.

He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
